warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Scent-imental Over You
Scent-imental Over You is a 1947 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Jealous of the other dogs who have fur coats, a hairless Mexican pooch decides to borrow a fur coat and enter the dog show. Unfortunately, she borrows a skunk pelt by accident, which soon frightens the other dogs and attracts the unwanted attention of the amorous Pepé Le Pew. Pepe continues chasing her until she finally reveals that she is a dog, much to his surprise. Pepe then takes off his fur like a zippered jacket to reveal that he is a dog, capturing the misled pooch's swoon, only to reveal once more that it was just him in a dog costume. He says to the audience, "I am stupid, no?", as the cartoon ends, implying that Pepé is indeed a skunk who doesn't care that his love interest is a dog. Gallery Releases Theatrical Television Home video Laserdisc *''The Golden Age of Looney Tunes'' Vol 2 DVD *''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best'' Trivia *In this cartoon Pepe's name is changed from Henry to Stinky. *This is the first cartoon where Pepe had a genuine French accent as opposed to the faked French accent he previously had in his debut appearance Odor-able Kitty. *This is the only cartoon where Pepe chases a female dog instead of a female cat. *The dog, while unnamed in the cartoon, is referred to as "Fifi" on her model sheet.http://auction.howardlowery.com/Bidding.taf?_function=detail&Auction_uid1=3275685 *Working title: "Forever Ambushed." *Unlike most restored Looney Tunes cartoons, this cartoon does not have black borders on the opening and ending titles. *The United Kingdom airs this cartoon on Boomerang as a "Proto-turner dubbed version", meaning that it has the same color correction as well as non-pan-and-scan, as both dubbed versions, but keeps the reissue end card and audio end cue. Other European countries air the "official" EU Turner dubbed version which has the same altered ending music cue (and virtually identical 1947-1948 dubbed ending card) as the USA Turner dubbed version which has the same altered ending music cue.https://yadi.sk/d/5OoeshdnfwQGF Goofs *Although original 1946-1955 Looney Tunes ending music cue is preserved on the Blue Ribbon reissue, both USA and EU Turner dubbed transfers replace the original ending music cue with the 1941-55 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. References Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1947 films Category:1947 shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Pepé Le Pew Category:Pepé Le Pew shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Story by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese and Tedd Pierce Category:1947 Category:Animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Tedd Pierce Category:Voiced by Tedd Pierce Category:Voices by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with voices by Tedd Pierce Category:Voice Characterizations by Bea Benaderet Category:Voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Voices by Bea Benaderet Category:Narration by Bea Benaderet Category:Narrated by Bea Benadret Category:Cartoons with voices by Bea Benadret Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Best Short Academy Award winners